Naruto's New Shoes
by Nigellica
Summary: Naruto gets a pair of new shoes :D Narusasu lovin


**I posted this on Y! gallery and I wasn't going to post it here but I figured I would at least try to make up for my inactivity a little.**

* * *

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha whistling happily, he had finally gotten the new shoes he'd been after. Sure no one had commented on them yet but he felt sure it was only a matter of time before someone noticed their absolute awesomeness.

"Hey Naruto," a voice called out.

"What teme?" the blonde sighed.

"Nice shoes. Wanna fuck?"

"Thanks they're n- what?!" Naruto blinked.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sasuke dragged the blonde into the conveniently close Uchiha complex.

"Teme what are-"

The raven ignored him and threw open his door and pushed Naruto onto a couch and sat on top of him.

He leaned over and covered the blonde's mouth with his own. Naruto tried to say something but Sasuke ignored him and forced his tongue into the other mouth. He explored and plundered the dark, warm cavern, the other tongue began to move against his and the Uchiha's hands began to wander down dragging the zipper with them.

Naruto tried to get up but Sasuke pushed him back down and moved his mouth to suck the tanned neck.

"Ah, you hah… know this is," the raven dragged the zip all the way down and toyed with the top of the pants, grinning evilly, Naruto swallowed, "Rape right?"

Sasuke moved his mouth and licked the boy's ear, "You never said no."

"I never said yes," he panted, finding it hard to think with all his blood rushing south.

"You said thanks," he reminded him huskily, "I took that as a yes."

Sasuke pulled the shirt off and kissed a trail down to his belly button via the nipples.

"I meant- ah about the sh- oh fuck," Naruto said as the raven let one hand slide down the blonde's pants.

"If that's an order," he replied pulling the boy's pants down to reveal the now fully erect penis.

"How come you're still fully dressed?" Naruto whined.

"I can fix that," the Uchiha sat back and slowly lifted his shirt over his head and dropped it to the side showing off his pale chest and stomach muscles. He leaned over for another passionate kiss before he slowly unzipped his pants and stood to remove them properly. He yanked Naruto's pants and boxers from around his ankles and played with the rim of his own boxers.

"A little late for second thoughts isn't it?" Naruto asked wryly sitting up to kiss the brunette's belly button.

"I was just thinking that I have made this entirely too easy on you," Sasuke smirked entwining his hands in the blonde hair.

Naruto grabbed the pale hips and pulled the boy to his knees, staring into the black, lust filled eyes.

"Too easy?" he growled attacking the lips with his own.

He slid his tanned hands downwards, dragging the boxers with them until Sasuke's hardness was released from its confines.

The Uchiha growled and pulled away, "Let's go upstairs."

Without waiting on a response he picked the blonde up bridal style and kicked the pants from around his ankles. Naruto could feel something rubbing against his backside and busied himself with a vein at the base of the raven's neck.

Sasuke groaned at the pleasure assaulting him as his knees threatened to buckle underneath him.

"Do you have any idea how hard you are making it to get up these fucking stairs?" he asked panting slightly.

"I know how hard I'm making something," Naruto snickered.

The Uchiha reached his bedroom and dropped the blonde onto his bed and pinned him there, "Now where were we?"

Their lips met once more, no longer a battle of tongues but a dance of pleasure.

"Naruto," Sasuke pulled away, "I want to feel you inside me."

The blonde looked a little surprised but grinned anyway, "Alright teme, if you insist."

The Uchiha crawled over and pulled something from his bedside drawer and tossed it to Naruto.

The boy caught it and read the label, "Of course, what were you planning this?"

"Actually I was going to use it on you," Sasuke chuckled.

"Next time," Naruto promised without thinking.

"I might hold you to that," the raven said raising an eyebrow.

"Roll over teme," the blonde's eyes glinted.

The Uchiha rolled over obediently and Naruto lifted his backside, spreading the pale legs for easy access. He squirted some of the liquid onto his fingers he roughly slid one finger inside of Sasuke without warming the lube first.

The raven yelped and jumped slightly, impaling himself further onto the finger in the process, "Dobe!"

"Hey that's what you get for half kidnapping me and trying to rape me," the blonde smirked as he slid the finger in and out, lightly brushing the bundle of nerves in Sasuke's arse.

Sasuke panted as Naruto stimulated his prostate, wanting to retort but finding it difficult with the blonde's finger in his arse. He groaned as a second finger found its way inside to stretch the right ring of muscle. Before he could get too comfortable Naruto slid in a third finger and finished stretching him for what was to come. He had to hurry. He was ready to cum just watching himself finger fuck the pale arse and hearing it's owner moaning and groaning and panting from his attentions.

"Ready teme?" Naruto leaned over and whispered, his cock brushing Sasuke's backside as his arms wrapped around his legs to brush down his inner thighs.

Sasuke turned his head so he could kiss Naruto, "Just hurry up and fuck me Naruto."

"If you insist," the blonde smirked.

He slowly eased the head of his erection past the ring of muscle, moaning as he felt the heat of Sasuke surround him, he sat for a moment enjoying the feeling before he began slowly inching in until he was fully seated inside the raven's arse. He leaned over and bit at the pale shoulder, feeling the need to leave a mark, he bit down deeply before lapping gently at the abused skin.

"Move dobe," Sasuke panted breathlessly, he could feel his muscles clenching involuntarily and knew he wouldn't last long.

With a grin Naruto grabbed the pale hips and began pounding in and out of Sasuke, twisting his hips on impact to hit the prostate every second stroke. The Uchiha reached one hand down to touch himself and Naruto released one hip to slap the hand away.

"Not yet teme, I'll take care of that when I'm ready."

Sasuke's growl turned into a whimper as Naruto changed his trajectory to hit the nerve every thrust.

"Oh please, Naruto- I need to- oh god," Sasuke whimpered.

Naruto smirked and kissed the opposite shoulder to his blossoming red bite mark, "If you want to beg I might think about it."

"Oh fuck- I'm begging- dobe let me fucking cum!" he gasped as Naruto's hand finally wrapped around his length and began pumping in time with his thrusts.

Both thrusting and pumping became erratic as they both neared their orgasms. Sasuke came with a yell clenching tightly around Naruto who let himself go deep inside the raven's arse, his cum hitting Sasuke's prostate making them both yell out.

The blonde planted his arms on either side of Sasuke to stop him collapsing on the other ninja. He gently pulled out of the Uchiha and collapsed beside him.

"So did you really like my shoes?"

----

The next day

Naruto made his way back to his own place once again wearing his new shoes, grin firmly plastered across his face.

"Oh hey Naruto nice shoes," Kiba whistled, "Wanna-"

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto yelled running with hands over his ears.

"What was that all about?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

**So who wants new shoes?**

"I don't know, I was just gonna see if he wanted to get some ramen…"


End file.
